


For A Good Time Call

by Heartithateyou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All fluff no feels, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi Steve Harrington, Cute, Gay Billy Hargrove, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Random Number, full fluff, season 3 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve's number gets randomly posted in a bathroom.And some stranger decides to hit him up.Too bad it couldn't be the one guy he really wants it to be.





	For A Good Time Call

For a good time call Pretty Boy 555-55…

Are you fucking kidding me?

He’s halfway through taking a piss at the shitty bar he and Tommy frequent and he can’t believe he finds his number of all fucking people’s on the wall.

He is going to murder Tommy. He grabs his leave and manages to smear it enough to make it unreadable.

He quickly finishes up and heads back to the bar, scanning the room for Tommy, most likely hitting on some blond undergrad.

Sometimes, he wonders how he ended up at a college that seemed to have half of Hawkins there.

He and Tommy usually end up hitting the bars once a week or so, even though he’s even more obnoxious than he was in high school. But at least it was someone familiar, and someone who didn’t beat the shit out of him.

Not like fucking Billy Hargrove, who somehow ended up here (he thought he’d more likely end up in jail) but seemed to always be everywhere he was.

No matter what scuzzy bar, what frat party, what study area in the library he was in, Billy seemed to appear there too.

There interactions were still heated like in Hawkins, but this time it seemed more like Billy was fucking with him instead of wanting to fuck him up.

It was weird. And kind of confusing for him.

Because now that it was harder to hate him, he couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous he was. And that was problematic for a whole different reason.

He finally finds Tommy at the bar, ordering another round and storms up to him.

“Hey dick wad, did you really leave that message in the bathroom?” He asks as he smacks him on the arm.

Tommy turns around with a shit eating grin and laughs to himself, “What message?”

“You know what message.” He says with an eye roll. He takes the beer out of Tommy’s hand and starts drinking it.

“Oh that one about a pretty boy? You must think highly of yourself.” Tommy says with a laugh as he gestures to the bartender for another drink.

“Oh fuck off. You sound like Billy calling me that.” He says with an eye roll.

“Yeah, that was always his pet name for you. It’d be a shame if you anyone decides to text you.” Tommy says, laughing to himself.

“You are such a dick head. Lucky for you, I was able to smear most of it off.” He says, wondering why he hang out with this idiot.

“Who said when I wrote it?” Tommy says, with a leering expression on his face.

“You mother-“ He cuts off as he feels his phone vibrate. He groans as he takes out his phone and sees a new message from a number not in his phone.

_Hey there pretty boy, leave your number in the men’s room often?_

“I need a new number.” He says with a groan. He shoves his phone into his pocket until much, much later and he is much, much drunker.

He has no idea why he decides to text back the random number, except for the fact that he’s drunk and bored and Tommy is busy trying to get with some random chick.

_Sorry to disappoint you, not my scene, that was my dickhead friend._

_What? Hooking up off of men’s rooms stalls?_

_I usually don’t leave my number for random strangers._

_So you’re down to hook up with guys as long as you meet them first._

He knows, a big part of him knows that the last thing he should be doing out is talking about the fact that he liked dick to a random stranger. But he was drunk and his judgement was less than perfect.

_I mean, I don’t think I’d say no…_

_Trust me pretty boy, one look at this ass and all you’d be saying is yes._

_He had to admit, he was a total ass man. Back in Hawkins, he was always worried Billy was going to catch him checking his ass out and slug him for it._

_You sure have a way with words._

_What can I say, I’m good with my mouth._

_You’re fucking ridiculous_

_And I bet you’re fucking gorgeous_

Steve has to turn and blush at that. He had no idea what he was fucking doing, but he kind of liked it. It’s weirdly exciting talking to a random stranger, imaging it could be anyone on the other end of the phone. Maybe that ripped brunette at the gym or that cute guy who sat near him in English.

Or Billy.

He needs to shut his brain up about him, the guy he will never have and needs to forget about, so he decides the best thing to do is have another shot and keep talking to stranger danger.

_I’m not exactly hideous looking._

_Oh yeah? Why don’t you prove it?_

_What, you want me to describe what I look like? What I’m wearing right now?_

_That’s cute. But since this isn’t the 80’s, I was hoping for a pic more._

_Oh yeah? Think you’re that charming?_

_I like to think so ;)_

_What’s in it for me?_

_You’ll get one back, if you’re lucky._

He’s drunk enough to think, what the fuck does he have to lose?

He decides to do the mother of all bad idea and finds himself taking a selfie in the bathroom to send the other man. He sends it and feels like he might throw up from the anxiety. He feels his palms sweat as he waits for a reply.

But then its fucking silence. He checks his phone again and again and there’s nothing. He doesn’t want to admit that it stings.

It isn’t until he’s back home in bed, about to fall asleep that his phone vibrates again.

_You’re fucking with me, right?_

This guy is a total prick, nothing for a couple of hours and now he's criticizing his looks?

_Well fuck you too._

_No seriously, who the fuck is this?_

_The dude who just sent you a picture dumbass!_

_Steve?_

_Tommy… if this is you, I am bashing your face in._

_Ugh don’t make me vomit._

_Then who are you? You obviously know me._

_Trust me, you don’t wanna know._

_Trust me, I do._

_You won’t like it._

_Don’t be a drama queen and show me._

_As you wish pretty boy._

He feels his heart about to beat out of his chest as he’s waiting those seconds for it to come through.

Then it pops up and he practically has a stroke.

There, in the half nude flesh, is Billy Hargrove.

And what the fuck?

_What the fuck? Hargrove??_

_Told you that you wouldn’t like it pretty boy._

_Wouldn’t go that fucking far._

_Oh yeah._

_Yeah._

_What’re you doing right now?_

_Just lying in bed, why?_

_Want some company?_

_Depends…_

_On what?_

_You looking for a good time ;)_

_Fuck. Yeah._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
